Caleb Tucker Must Die
by ThatYellowBear
Summary: John Tucker Must Die, WITCH-style! Will is the new kid at Sheffield High, all she wants to do is get good grades and graduate. So how did she end up in an evil revenge plan to take-down the king of Sheffield, Caleb Tucker? Read and find out! WxC, WxM
1. Welcome to Sheffield

This story will follow the movie's plot _closely_, but it will have some extras for the sake of WITCH-ness. I'd recommend having seen the movie before reading. I will try to keep the characters in character, but OOC _may_ happen. And this story is mainly in Will's POV, and she's totally breaking the fourth wall, but only because that's how it was in the movie. Later on the in the story the POV might change to third and then back to Will. Well, here ya go! REVIEW if you like! I need feedback, critiques, no flames though. lol

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

I was in 7th grade when I realized I was invisible. No, not the freaky superpower kind of invisible, but just _anonymous_. I didn't try to be, I've just always been sort of a .. loser. And when it came to love, I was always the girl who passed the love notes on because I sat in the way of a hunk and his soon-to-be-girlfriend. Yeah, it sucked. But, my life got better, and this is the story about how it turned around in the matter of a few months. I'm Will Vandom, and although I may not be crazy, I'm going to tell you a crazy story about how I met my four even crazier best friends and my awesome boyfriend, Matt. Don't scuff! Its not some simple, teen-aged love story, you know. In fact, its not even about me. Its about him. Caleb Tucker. The man, king of Sheffield, the – well you get it. We'll get to that later! But first you have to know about me.

Sheffield would be my 8th for the year, and it only counts if I stay for at least a _fourth_ of the semester.

Now, why all this schools you ask? Being invisible wasn't the only thing working against me. That other thing is, my mom is a complete, and total, regulation 'A' hottie. No problem, right? Ha. Don't be ridiculous.

I remember once that a neighbor named Josh came over with a plate of brownies, and he offered them to me. Before I could accept them however, my mom walked into the room, and Josh practically wrestled the plate out of my hand and flew over the counter to give them to my mom. Ouch? It happens often actually. Thats not the really problem.

My father figure? Well... they tend to change over the months. Not like its a bad thing, no, I'm all for the dating thing (not) but even I must admit, Mom has a thing for magicians. It seems that after a few weeks, they all do the disappearing act. Mom's never had trouble landing men, she just had trouble _keeping_ them. I used to keep track, but it was exhausting, so I decided to call them all Skip.

Because eventually, that's what they all do. Its happened so many times, that my mom's developed a _very _mature reaction. A few pints of chocolate icing, and we pack up our things and move. But hey, we do it so much that I don't have to go through whole awkward goodbye thing. Ha ha.

Anyway, enough about me, this story is about him.

Caleb Tucker.

Let's face it, he's the man. He's captain of the basketball team, his family is loaded, he looks somewhere between an Abercrombie model and a greek god. The king of Sheffield, C- Tuck, Tuckman, T-dog, well, I could go all day, but you get the point.

Where do I begin this story? Oh right, the beginning. I'll start from when I first glanced into my house, in a awkward place named Heather-field – weird name right? And from the looks of it, this place is a total bore-fest.

It all really started when my mom answered the door that one Sunday. The Lairs, particularly Anna, stood wit a plate of what looked like cookies with plastic smiles. They had worked their way into the house easily, my Mom LOVES to chat with new neighbors. I hate it. I glanced over from the couch to see my mom gesturing for me to come socialize myself. With a small sigh, I took off my earphones (Daft Punk was playing, and I was just getting into it. Mom has the best timing.) and made my way to the table, where Anna had placed the cookies.

"This is Tom, my husband." She gestured to the tub of man next to her, with identically colored hair. Her nodded to her Mom with a sheepish smile. The lady, Anna was it? She looked at me and her eyes widened with either joy or terrible horror, it was hard to tell.

"Now, look here, how old are you young lady? Whats your name?" She asked. I guess it was joy, that women seemed to be a powerhouse of erratic facial expressions.

"Sixteen, Will." I muttered, looking towards the kitchen floor. I wanted this conversation over, now!

"Well!" She did a intake of air, but the smile still stayed. "You know what this means, Tom! Our Irma will finally have someone to talk too!"

Tom Lair had also decided to take a seat while my mom and Anna chattered like well-trained parrots. I reached for a chocolate chip cookie. It slipped from my hand and bounced – yeah, bounced off the floor with a slight _thud_. Suddenly I wasn't hungry.

"Anna isn't the best cook," Tom commented, obviously just as stricken as I. He put his cookie back on the plate and pushed it away from both of us. "They make great paperweights." I managed an awkward smile, but before anymore small talk was made, Mom and Anna made their way to our table.

"Oh, she'll just love our Irma." She commented. "She is just the sweetest thing, right Tom? Anyway-"

I stifled a laugh as I watched Tom subtly shake his head. (I shouldn't have laughed then, since I had to find that fact out the hard way. But that's later!)

Anna and Tom finally left an hour later, after what seemed like an eternity of talking about the neighborhood and the school and about "Irma" and how they should make a play-date for us. Seriously, I'm like sixteen, a _play-date_ just sounds wrong in my ears.

While my mom waved them goodbye, I made my way back to the couch and the serenity of my headphones and Owl City. But before I could clump them on my ears and enter my own paradise, my mom decided to start a conversation.

"They were nice, weren't they?"

"Yep."

Not even.

"And I can't wait to meet Irma, she sounds like a nice girl. We should go over sometime."

"Yep."

No way, nope, not ever.(I didn't know that then, but that's what I most likely would've said, had I known)

"Are you liking Heatherfield?"

"Yep."

NO.

"Are you just agreeing to get me to shut up?"

"Yep."

Yep.

"Oh, Will." She hummed, making her way over to the couch. She picked up the remote and shut the TV off, and my eyes grew wide with the realization of what that meant. Oh no, it's a heartfelt conversation! I _hate _those!

"I know you hate moving so often."

"No mom, it's alright. Its like a life-long road trip."

"Will, I'm being serious. I know this is all rough on you. You're a teen now, you need your freedom, your friends, I know, I know it. You can unpack your stuff... I know you didn't in our last house, but trust me, you can. This our home for good, I promise. I _promise._"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and stared at the now vacant TV.

"I know you hate it, but this is the last time. This is our home, so I suggest you get used to it."

"You've said that before. In fact, you said it in California, Maine, Vermont and -"

"But this time I seriously _mean_ it. I've landed a mainstream job – the pay is good, and at this rate I can afford college by the time you graduate. Will, look at me. This a new beginning for both of us, and the rest of our lives start _now._"

"Whatever you say, Mom. Just don't move us out before Christmas, there's more traffic on the holidays." And with that, I grabbed my iPod and headed for my (new) room. I know that seemed cruel to say, but I've heard that promise before, and things always change once Skip breaks my mom's heart again.

Maybe moving again wouldn't be so bad after-all, my room was... well.. it was just _ugly_. The walls were a faded yellow, the floors were plywood, and there was two windows that looked over the (boring) street. Great. And my bed looked like it was placed randomly, which it probably was. Those movers looked sketchy anyway. Still, I had to witness my mom slip her number into one of their backpockets. _Tch._

I landed hard on the bed with little to no bounce, and glanced over at my dormouse, Ecky, who scampered in his small cage in excitement. He does it every time we move, despite the fact we do it so often. I smiled. I've had him since 1st grade, and he's pretty much the only real friend I've had. (I know, pathetic right?) I looked over to my frog backpack that laid on the counter as well. School tomorrow. Yay.

I don't hate school, school hates me. My grades average from great to horrible, but that's not the problem. Nobody notices me, I've even had a teacher who marked me absent for a whole month, despite me sitting in the front row everyday. Everyone called me "the weirdo" or "that girl." I pretty much didn't have a name.

It hadn't always been that way, there was actually a time where I loved school. That was before I moved from that lovely little town in Montana. And the move after that. And then the two moves after that. Thats when I lost count of how many schools I've been too. And then the moves after that completely destroyed the idea of a normal life, and assaulted the idea of having friends, balling them both up and dumping them into the great dumpster of my would-be life. But after the ninth time this happened, I had learned that it was easier to just not make friends. I shied away from everyone, becoming an eventual outcast. God, I _hated_ it..

See, friends were no longer an option for me either. I just never had time to make them. Every time I'd manage to befriend a neighbor or a classmate, Mom whisked me away to another state! It just wasn't fair!

After a while, I sort of became... invisible. No one knew who I was, and I never stayed long enough for them to find out. Yeah... it sucked.

So why should Sheffield be any different? It was safe to say that I already hated the school.

That night, I went to sleep clutching my stuffed animal (a frog, of course). I knew I had a lot ahead of me, and I needed the comfort that night.

Any-who, all that was Sunday. Meaning the day after was Monday, and as you should know already, I _hate_ Mondays.

Also, it was the first day of Sheffield High School. I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat as we pulled up to a large, Victorian-like building. I clutched my frog backpack a little tighter as Mom gaped at the building, whistling. That didn't help my nervousness.

"Bye, honeybuns!" She seemingly shrieked as she pulled away. I cringed immediately. Several kids looked at me and chuckled and giggled, and I heard some guy yell 'hey honeybuns!' behind my back. Thanks, mom!

The school stood leering over me as I desperately tried to find my first class on the crumpled piece of paper I had in my pocket. Biology. Fun. It was somewhere on the second floor, B6? Who made this stupid schedule? It should have included a map.

While I was pondering that really important fact, I didn't notice until the bell rung that I was nowhere _near_ any steps and was pretty much lost. I _hate, hate, hated_ Mondays.

Anyway.

It was then when I first witnessed Caleb Tucker in all his glory.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

First chap, review if ya like! :D


	2. Three Timing Tucker

A 2nd chappy, fast I know, I already have half of the story written out, so I figured I'd upload this now since I'll be busy for the weekend.

Much thanks to _**XxRxX**_ for my first review, I appreciate it lots ^_^

Please RNR if you can, I really love feedback.

PS: Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin might be a little ooc in this chapter, but its only for the movie's plot sake. lol

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

I don't know what made me mouth 'wow' first. Maybe it was the body, seriously the guy looked like he was _born_ in the gym. The jawline? The sexy green eyes, or the way his smile showed perfectly white teeth or the way his ears stuck out just perfectly under his shaggy brown hair, maybe it was the huskiness of his voice as he spoke to me, or his absurd, cliched eyebrow wiggle as he said it.

He walked down the hall like he owned it, giving various boys high fives and nodding his head to guys who yelled "Yo Tucker!" from across the herd of high school students. I was still fumbling with my stupid schedule, looking around like a idiot so I can leave before he got over here. Its one of those situations I'd laugh at if it wasn't me.

Too late. He nearly blew me off my feet when he smiled at me, _me!_ Invisible Will, just got acknowledged by a cute guy, of all things.

"Hey," He greeted, eyes connecting with mine for a brief second. Time froze, as I realized that he might've just been the hottest guy I have EVER seen. Did I mention his breath smelled like heavenly spearmint?

"D- du- um-h.." I stuttered horribly, making a complete and utter fool of myself, _already._

"Whats wrong with that girl?" A big, hefty guy who had walked in with him asked, scratching his head.

"Shut up, Blunk," The heartthrob scolded, although 'Blunk' was more then three times his size. Blunk shrugged in response. "She's probably just nervous. You're new here, huh?"

_Yes! Yes, thats it! He understood!_

"You need help finding your class, right?" Caleb continued, moving close to me and grabbing my map. "B6, thats riiiiight... there."

He gestured behind him, where a door that read B6 stood obviously behind me. I wanted to jump off the top of the Sheffield B building, I felt so dumb!

"Erm... thanks." I replied, taking my map from him and about turning to head to B6.

I heard Blunk say something as I stalked away, my reddened face buried in my hands. "Man.. look at her backpack. That girls a weirdo."

I wanted to turn on my heel and yell 'I'm not a weirdo!' right in the enormous dudes face, but I only walked faster. I heard a soft _pat_ and a 'Shut up, Blunk'.

So that was my first impression of Caleb Tucker. So he wasn't bad, a genuinely nice guy, right? That's what I thought too. Caleb is what you would call, a mastermind. Commander of the ladies. The ultimate player. He doesn't look like genius, but trust me, this guy had a complete mastery of all females, and he could juggle them accordingly. I was lucky enough (yeah, right) to witness this firsthand.

My mom had gotten me a job a week prior to moving in, and worked out the schedule so that I started it the same day I started school. It was a simple but extremely boring job waiting tables for a nearby restaurant. The first night on the job, guess who was my first table? The manly man himself, Caleb Tucker.

I mean, its not like he blew me away or anything. I approached him and asked him for order with unadulterated confidence. I totally had it all under control.

Just kidding. I actually sounded like this -

"Hey uhm, you're uh, are you ready to err, sorry! I, er, uh, do you -"

"I'm not ready to order." He said simply, looking at me once with a small smile, and then tending to his menu. I don't think he recognized me.

"Right." I muttered, and retreated back to the kitchen, where I repeatedly hit myself with a empty tray, hoping to smack the _dork_ out of my system. After the break, (and I felt much, much, less stupid) I came back to see if he was ready yet.

That's when I first saw Hay Lin.

Where do I start? The girl was beautiful. Long black hair, all wound into a graceful ponytail, beautiful almond eyes, brown I might add, a million dollar smile – how could I think that a guy like Caleb didn't have a absolutely stunning girlfriend? Silly me. And plus, I'm hardly popular enough. Hay Lin is, she is what you call a school activist – she was in every and any club. Too name a few: Honor Society, Junior Achievers, Future Filmmakers of America, Big Sisters, Artists Stand Up, YMCA, and _more_. I think she's also in charge of the school's film station.

"I've decided to write a children's book," She chirped when she arrived.

Oh, and she's writing a children's book.

Caleb pulled the seat out, letting her plop down with a small, content sigh. He then sat in his own chair, and smiled like a goofball. Could you say dweeb? But in its own way, it was cute. She laughed at something he said, I didn't catch it. Her laugh was loud but impressive, and quite random, it made a couple of other customers jump. Their conversation was hushed and hurried, like two third graders who just discovered their dad's sugar stash. .

"Two green salads, dressing on the side. Salmon for her," He paused briefly, smiling widely at Hay Lin. "And lobster for me." I fought the need to roll my eyes, after all, I still wanted a tip.

"I love when you do that," She beamed. (This girl was giddy. I thought she'd exploded out her chair in happiness soon). Caleb moved closer to her.

"I love doing that." He answered, staring her in the eyes in a way that might have been romantic if I didn't hate him at this point.

"I love that you love that I love doing that."

Oh god. This was getting ridiculous.

"No need to rush in between courses." He added, addressing me but still looking into his captivated date's eyes. What a stud. I left with haste.

By the time I returned, I was surprised to find him still there, and what-ho, I also just as surprised to find that his date changed. So he had two girlfriends?

This one was Cornelia Hale. A stunning girl indeed, a lengthy blond with green eyes that could light up the world. She was the girl every girl wanted to be, beautiful, vain, and the girl every guy dreamed about. Don't take as a reason to underestimate her, though. Shes the unofficial clique leader of the jocks, and just about on every female sports team in Sheffield. To list, there's the Girls hockey team, (she ice skates too, when the season comes around) soccer, volleyball, swimming, and last but not least, boxing. Also, she's cheer captain. This girl was the real deal. But apparently even that didn't curb Caleb's need to cheat.

"_Ah, un bon dîner cher pour nous, non?_" She cooed in french. Did I tell you she speaks fluent french? Well, she does.

I think she missed Caleb's unmistakable look of what-the-hell-did-they-say but he played it off well.

"You are_ so sexy _when you speak french." He growled. She put the menu down and glared haughtily at him, before breaking into a small smile.

When I approached for his order (the second time) luckily, he actually managedto get the order out before locking lips with Cornelia. They didn't look like they'd come up for air anytime soon, so I just figured I'd cut my losses and forget about asking if they wanted desserts.

After taking his order, I served other tables and took my time, and didn't visit his table for at least another hour. Hopefully, he'd be gone by then, and I wouldn't have to witness his X-rated escapades anymore.

But, unfortunately, he was still there when I came back, and this time with _another_ girl. Okay! Whats going on here, am I being punked? Thats three girlfriends!

Irma Lair was this ones name, and anything fun was her game. Truly outgoing in spirit, Irma Lair can be and is known as the school's party girl. She was tan, with a short but well shaped figure. Her blue eyes, vibrant, gave her an almost angelic look. A true beauty indeed. I guess I was a little jealous. She was also the voice behind Sheffields Radio station. As nice as she looked, I learned that this girl had enough attitude and fight in her to fuel the whole wrestling club. (We'll see that in action later!)

Just as I finished that thought, Caleb jumped up from his seat dramatically.

"Man, this place is a borefest," He announced to everyone. I watched Irma's bewildered but awed look. Man, this guy was good.

"I wanted to take you somewhere more fun," He retracted a second later, after Irma put a calming hand on his shoulder. I could tell she thought his whole charade was cute, maybe even sexy.

I don't know about you guys, but usually a fun-loving teen was code for easy.

Irma pulled Caleb closer by softly pulling his ear. "You know for you... I can think of something fun to do."

See what I mean? I don't make this stuff up.

Thankfully, my shift was over, so I was wrapping up for the day and didn't need to serve anymore tables. I thought this whole revelation over while I checked out.

"Ugh, I don't get it. All these girls seem so confident and popular, how don't they know that Caleb isn't cheating on them?"

I was more or less asking my self, but my coworker, Elyon, heard me anyway.

"He's a total operator, that's how." She growled, twirling a blond ponytail and glaring at the couple. "He dates the leader of each clique, and gets them to keep it a secret by saying his dad won't allow him to date during basketball season."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, entirely enthralled.

"I..." She started, but her eyes started to well up. "I don't know. Just a guess." She then turned around and stormed out, was she sniffling?

I looked at Caleb and Irma again, only to find that they even haven't touched their dinner (despite touching all over each other) and their waiter stood by awkwardly waiting for them to leave.

Yes, I thought. Caleb Tucker was the ultimate operator. But even he couldn't foresee the events of Black Tuesday.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

good? Bad? I need reviews people D: and what Cornelia said translated, "Ah, an expensive dinner for us, no?"


	3. Gym Rumble

Chap 3! Enjoy!

Thanks to _**XxRxX **_for my second review, XD_**  
**_

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Okay, so before I get into Black Tuesday, I need to explain the high school hierarchy, and where our girls stand in it. There's the usual high school groups – goths, nerds, pretty girls, wannabes, wannabe goths, the chubs, bullies, and the soon-to-dropouts. Oh yeah, and the nobodies. That's the club I currently belong to, but trust me, I'm used to it. Anyway – first and foremost – Cornelia is number one.

Literally – theres a popularity list posted on the school bulletin (the teachers try to take it down, but it shows up every week) and she is always numero uno. And she takes pride in that fact, and so does her cheer-leading cronies. They often walk all over anyone and any other clique – including, and particularly, the nerds. No problem, right? Its just the standard high school food chain.

Well, no. Hay Lin, and her membership to many of the clubs in which most nerds run, won't and does not allow that. She is a sweet girl, but a fighter, and for that reason she sticks up for the little guys – and that could only amount to a wicked rivalry between the nerds and the cheer team. Also, Hay Lin is a solid third on the list – right under Irma Lair.

Where does Irma come in this big mess? Well, shes the typical without a care in the world party girl. Although she usually avoids the other two teen queens, Irma is a like a walking trouble radar, and whoever comes into that circle is in immediate danger. Needless to say, Cornelia has passed that boundary(and later on she continued to do so, actually). I heard the result of the last time was Cornelia ending up face first in a trash can.

But, you can never believe rumors.. But that would explain the sour look Cornelia gives the brunette when they pass each other.

Hay Lin and Irma seldom came to conflict, they stuck to avoiding each other like the flu.

Overall, they all tried hard to avoid each other. And thats why Caleb's plan worked so well.

Now, to Black Tuesday. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had been trying to scribble in the last answers to that stupid Biology test, when the intercom cranked to life.

"_Due to a … accident with Ms. Summers, all girls PE classes will be integrated. Have a good day."_

A collective roar of groans broke out in the classroom, complete with face smackings and 'what!'s.

A student's hand shot into the air, and the teacher was reluctant to call on him.

"What, Uriah?" He finally said.

"What happened to Ms. Summers?"

"She had an accident."

"Well, what kind of accident?" Someone else shouted. Another hooted in agreement. Soon, the whole class was ready to uproar over the simple facts.

"Alright, alright!" The teacher shouted over everyone. His face was slightly red and his pushed his glasses up. "Miss Summers, unfortunately slipped in Stairway C. Yeah, the _long _one. Shes fine, just out of commission."

"Forever?" A female voice.

"For a while." He reassured.

"Aww." Someone said.

"'Aww' is incorrect, Scott, that's detention."

Laughter, then silence again. I filled out the rest of the test and sat quietly, watching the class. Most of the students sat in desks, but some in the back shared a table by twos. Usually the only people sitting there was the back of the class crew and lovebirds, so no surprise that Irma and Caleb were back there, currently whispering sweet nothings in each others ear. I shouldn't say 'sweet', because knowing those two it was most likely 'naughty'. Next to me sat an interesting character, though. Her name was Taranee Cook, and she was my first friend at Sheffield High.

In class however, she was shy, I could tell. A fellow loner. She was dark-skinned, brown eyes, and had luscious purple (AN: I think that was her hair color in the show) hair. Glasses, but not to prominent to the fact that you wanted to call her a nerd, she looked perfectly capable of making friends.

"That's wrong," She whispered to me.

"Huh? What?" I said, a little to loudly, because she put her finger over her mouth and pointed towards my test.

"I can't tell you the answer, but its not mitosis," She went on, then glancing at the teacher and then to her own paper. "Good luck."

I erased the answer, and realized she was right, the answer was meiosis, I just had it mixed up.

After the teacher picked up the tests, I turned to her to say thanks.

"Its no problem," She said before I could even start. "You're the new girl, right? I'm Taranee, Taranee Cook."

"Cool, I'm Will." For the first time in a few weeks, I genuinely smiled because I was happy. I was no longer invisible, at least someone saw me.

"Listen up class!" The teacher boomed, stopping any and all conversations. "Caleb, hands above the table." He added as a last thought. Caleb held up his hands as if he was being robbed, earning laughs from the class. Irma blushed slightly and put her face in her palm.

"Ha, ha. You all won't be laughing when I announced these groups for our project." The class went dead silent.

"First up, Tiffany, John, and Darrell."

"What! I can't work with those two buffoons!"

"Takes one to know one! Uhm, two."

"Shut up! Er, I mean quiet down. Next, Caleb, Blunk, and Cory."

"Sweet!"

"Irma, Wilma, and -"

I felt my face flush, why me? Why couldn't I be paired with another nobody? This wasn't going to end well.

"Taranee."

Well, okay, thats a lot better. In my peripheral vision, I could see Irma tilt her head. "Wait – Taranee and who?" She repeated.

The teacher cleared his throat with a stern look and pointed straight at my face."Wilma Vandom."

"Just call me Will," I said, to no-one in particular, but I _hate_ the name Wilma. Almost as much as I hate Mondays. The teacher just shrugged and continued listing names, and I saw that Irma had dropped the topic completely and was proceeding to play around with Caleb, punching him in the arm when he whispered something in her ear. I shuddered at the display and faced the board. The rest of the class went smoothly and quickly, and soon I was out on my own in the hallway again.

"Like him, huh?" Taranees cool voice almost made me jump out of my skin. I was used to walking the hallways alone, and was willing to do so.

"Who?" I breathed, still a bit out of breath.

"Caleb Tucker." She nudged my arm, and then pointed to the stud as we passed him in the hallway. He was currently canoodling with Cornelia. To the untrained eye, they looked like two friends talking to each other, but I knew better. They were flirting heavily, every now and then Cornelia would touch his chest softly, or he'd brush by her butt – he's such a operator, how can she not see that?

"Are you kidding? He's a player – the guys a douche. No way." I answered firmly. Cornelia pulled away from him at the moment, blowing him a secretive kiss, before going to class.

"Tell me about it. He has those girls fooled though – the class schedules just work his way." Taranee agreed.

Caleb turned his attention to the Art Club sign up, where Hay Lin was greeting people and giving out cupcakes to the ones who signed up before class.

"Got something sweet for me?" He cooed, with a stupid eyebrow wiggle.

Taranee and I both rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Of course," She beamed, taking the icing off of one and sticking it in his mouth.

"Some of those girls don't deserve it though," Taranee added, shaking her head. I grunted in agreement and we traveled in comfortable silence.

We arrived to the gymnasium before we could see anything else, and I silently thanked the big man for that. I followed Taranee, who seemed to know where to go.

The PE teacher, Coach Walters, herded the kids to the bleachers too. She read names off of a roster, marking people absent and present. There was a high net and a bin of balls, so I figured we were playing volleyball. Hay Lin bounded in behind us, but the teacher marked her as late.

"Ooooh, crap." She huffed, crossing her arms as she surveyed the bleachers full of girls. "I forgot about this PE integrating thing."

Coach Walters only frowned and ushered the girl to the bleachers. "Yeah yeah I know, we aaaaaall hate each other." She announced irritatedly.

"No, we hate you!" A girl shouted from the back.

The bleachers erupted in laughter, even Taranee held back a giggle. I cracked a smile myself, at least this school has a sense of humor.

"Ms. Lair!" Walters scolded. "Since you want to be outgoing and yell out today, you can be team captain of the blue team."

Irma muttered something, I could only imagine it was an impressive collection of obscenities as she slunk down to the basketball court, arms crossed with a gouty expression. A few girls rooted mockingly for her, to which she glared back and they laughed.

"Oh, oh!" Hay Lin's hand shot up.

"What?" Coach Walters groaned.

"Can I be team captain of the Red team?"

"Sure, whatever. Come on down."

Hay Lin just wore the biggest smile ever, and raced down to the court.

"Okay, I want you, you, you and you!" She pointed girls off rapidly, quickly making a team of random girls that were unlucky enough to be noticed by the friendly Asian. Taranee was picked, too.

"No fair, she skipped me like twelve times." Irma protested, to which Walters shrugged. "Fine then, I want you – yeah you with the face, get down here. Mmm, you two, and you over there with the messed up hair. Uh... that chick.. no, the one that looks like Big Bird-"

"Lair!"

"Alright, geez! And what's-her-face. You, with the red hair." I almost jumped when Irma's finger landed on me, and I even looked back to see if I was in the way of someone else.

"Will," I corrected "My name is Will."

Irma only looked at me, raising a slender brown eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, but the gym doors busted open, grabbing both our attentions before anything was said. To this day, I never did know what she was going to say to me. (But knowing her, I kinda don't want to know.)

"Cornelia Hale, you're late." Coach Walters said bemusedly, checking her roster.

"I have an excuse, I couldn't find my iPod and I -"

"Save it, I don't care -"

"But -"

"You know what? Just for your diarrhea of the mouth, you'll play first as well. Blue team."

Cornelia muffled a frustrated scream and stomped over to the court, having no need to change since she was already in PE clothes. Irma smiled slightly, and slipped away to get a ball and start the game.

"Alright ladies, lets play ball!" The coach declared.

The cheer captain was posted in front of me, and Irma was in the way back. It was then that I briefly thought there was a good chance that this class wouldn't end well. But I ignored it and tried to focus on the game, which would have been easy if Cornelia hadn't been talking.

"Where were you last night? You missed the party." A chick asked, who I guessed was the blonde's friend.

"Well, it's totally on the DL. I mean, not fit to print. I'm dating..."

At this, at least half of the volleyball court perked up. Including me, but that's not the point! (And come on, who doesn't like good old fashioned gossip?) Even Irma stopped mid-serve to drop in.

"Caleb _Tucker._" She put emphasis on his last name, and curled his porcelain lips into a sly smile.

Irma's mouth opened into a silent 'o'.

I glanced quickly at Taranee who held her hands over her mouth in either shock or fear. Then, all hell broke loose.

Irma then shut her mouth, launched the ball in the air and slapped it. Time froze momentarily as I realized the ball was not headed over the net, but towards the perfect face of Cornelia Hale.

_Boink._

The ball knocked any present conversation out of Cornelia's mouth, and caused everyone to gasp sharply. She twisted around automatically.

"Hey!" She warned, still flustered.

"Sorry." Irma apologized sweetly. "Slipped." She shrugged innocently, even I believed her for a second.

Cornelia rolled her eyes, and with a flip of her golden hair shrugged to her partner and clapped her hands. "Okay, alright, fine, okay everybody, let's play!" She turned reflexively to watch Irma serve.

Wrong move, Cornelia.

Call me crazy, but I _swear_ I heard the sonic boom as the volleyball sailed past me, most likely over a hundred miles per hour, headed right smack-dab at our poor blonde's face.

_BOINK!_

This time the hit was so critical that it propelled Cornelia backwards, literally knocking her off her feet. There was a quick moment where she was just floored, and everyone was dead silent. Irma had a cocky smile on her face – her blue eyes had that mischievous sparkle.

Cornelia's partner helped her up, and I could swear I saw Cornelia's eyes flash as she stalked over to Irma.

"You know what," She growled. "That was no ACCIDENT." She poked Irma square in the chest, so hard that the brunette stumbled backwards.

Irma responded with a hard push. "He's mine, stay away from him!"

"Oh, you _wish_!" She spat, slapping Irma's forehead considerably hard with an angry palm. That sent Irma over the edge into a insatiable man-fueled rage and she went for Cornelia's neck.

In a flash, Hay Lin intercepted the two before any _real_ damage was done.

"Come on, girls, peace and love!" Irma still fought over Hay Lin to continue her attempted murder of the cheerleader, while Cornelia spat insults and also fought against the peacekeeper. "No man is worth fighting about!" Hay Lin tried again.

"You stupid -" Cornelia gasped.

"There's nothing worth fighting about, Caleb Tucker is mine!" Irma growled.

"What?" Hay Lin said, now she and Cornelia were beginning to stare daggers into Irma. "That's not true!" She snapped, throwing the ball at Irma.

Irma easily caught it (Hay Lin wasn't the best at sports) and cocked her head with a disbelieving face. "And what the hell is your problem?" She asked.

"_I_ am dating Caleb Tucker." She hissed, pointing to herself for emphasis.

There were a few gasps, but other then that, the three girls exploded in a all-out war. This is where I should have ran – I was standing way to close to the battle site to be safe. Irma wound up another deadly throw, but Hay Lin was nimble and dodged it by ducking quickly. Me, however? Yeah, I took it right in the kisser. The blow was so hard that it disabled my center of gravity and I flew to the floor, totally unnoticed by the fighting vixens. (Seriously, Irma should consider taking up volleyball)

I looked up in time to see Hay Lin recover from her duck only to be slapped by Cornelia, and that's when Coach Walters moved to stop the violence.

"ENOUGH!"

They stopped, each still seething. Coach Walters should have known better then to just walk away, but she did anyway, telling them to get back in the game.

She didn't even get a foot away before Hay Lin pushed Cornelia.

Irma, in turn, pushed Hay Lin, who flew right into – you guessed it – me.

Walters had made her way back into the arena. I pushed Hay Lin off of me (only because at this point I thought I was going to die, who cared what happened to anyone else) and turned just to see Cornelia bean Coach Walters in the face with a volleyball, most likely aiming for Irma. That exit was a no-go, so I turned again to see if I could flee the other way. Unfortunately, Irma had found a bag of volleyballs and decided it to be her new weapon. She swung it around with no real direction, but still managed to pummel Hay Lin and knock the stuffing out of me.

"Put the balls down!" Coach Walters hollered above the struggle, but it was no use.

Back to Irma. She gave Hay Lin no reprieve, as soon as the young Asian got up again, she swung the bag of volley-death upon her again. When I finally came out of my mini-coma, I was surprised and mortified to see that Hay Lin made it to the bin of balls – and she threw them like a baseball machine spat out baseballs. She managed to throw two and nail both Cornelia and Irma at the same time. I thought she was done, but turns out she wanted to use the whole bin.

The next ball knocked my lights out, and I was on the floor again. From there, I saw that Irma's bag of balls had emptied, and she was just grabbing balls on the floor and chucking them. The whole situation was so outrageous, I think I rolled my eyes, but that could have just been from the concussion. Anyway, it was the second time I had to pull my sorry butt up from the gym floor, and frankly, I was _tired_ of it.

Then, to put icing on the cake, Hay Lin grabbed the bin and rolled it towards us at a frightening speed, intent on some sort of high school Hit-and-Run. Needless to say, I was floored again, but this time it was with Cornelia, Coach Walters, Irma, and Hay Lin (who somehow ended up on the floor too – I think she flew over the bin) and they were all slapping at each other rapidly with no remorse.

I was officially through at this moment, maybe because Coach Walter's butt was in my face, or that Cornelia and Hay Lin were trying to steam press me, or even because Irma was swearing like a drunken angry sailor in _right_ in my ear. Either way, I snapped. I found Walter's whistle and blew it, effectively grabbing the girls attention.

"This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you're beating the _shit_ out of each other?" I almost screeched.

Before anyone could respond, Coach Walter had something to shout out herself. "LANGUAGE!"

Uh oh. I've done it now, I've never seen Coach Walters so red! Actually, I've never seen anyone that red before. She was _maaad_.

"Detention," She seethed dangerously, eyes bugging out as she pointed at the culprits. "You, you, YOU, (she pointed at Irma then, who had hit her a few times with that bag of volleyballs) and you!" Her finger landed on me, and my mouth fell open. What the hell did I do?

Who knew getting the crap beat out of you was against the rules, anyway?

Coach Walters grabbed the bin, set it upright and rolled it away (angrily) as we all sat on the gym floor, bewildered. I glared quickly at all of them before getting up and heading out of class. I couldn't stay a minute longer, or they might have started a wrestling match and I'd be that referee that always ended up thrown into the sidelines.

As I stalked away from the more popular people of Sheffield (again), I heard Cornelia's distressed voice.

"Who _is_ that?"

"I don't know, Wallace or something." Irma answered. And again, I felt the need to turn around and set things straight. I wanted to scream "Will! My name is WILL!" But when I looked behind, they were also shuffling to the nearest exit. Next time, I guess.

And so, that's how it all started. The detention after that was destiny – its where I met Matt Tucker and started the plan of how to take down the big man, aka Caleb Tucker.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././.

The next chapter is the good one :D its my 2nd favorite scene in the movie :"D REVIEW, even if you don't want to, I'm beggin D: lol


	4. Destiny's Detention

Woot! I got this out before school starts, yay! lol.

thank you **_XxRxX _**for my third review, and yes he is! Thats how it was in the movie, lol.

and thanks to _**WaterFairy7674**_ for my fourth, I'm glad you like the story! ^-^

Enjoy, and RnR! xD (its a little rushed, there might be a few mistakes)

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././../././././././././././././././../././././././././././.

Cornelia was on a mission. With her history book tightly clutched in her arms, she marched through the heavily packed hallway to find Caleb. Her face was still numb from gym class, and she barely managed to avoid people who pestered her about it. She made it to the lobby, where she found her 'shining' knight near the tables, talking to his basketball team.

"Caleb?" She asked, tugging the sleeve of his shirt. "Can we talk?"

"Oh, uh, sure." He answered. Waving off his boys, he caught up to Cornelia's pace with a worried face.

"Something wrong babe?"

They stopped in a more private section of the lobby, where Cornelia leaned against a pole. "Some loser in PE said they went out with you," She accused. She tried to keep an angry face, but he was already starting to work his magic.

"Really?" He replied, offended. "And you believed them?"

"No!" Cornelia answered almost automatically, and then backtracked. "I mean, I don't know. You can't have a girlfriend..."

"Basketball season. But -" He leaned over her, using one hand to support himself. "If I could... you know who it would be." Caleb glanced over his shoulder before leaning into Cornelia for a kiss.

The cheerleader currently forgot her anger when he pulled away, and smiled helplessly at him.

"You can't listen to those girls. I mean, I think they're just jealous of what we have. We share something special..."

Cornelia hung on to his every word, while in the back of her mind wondering why she ever doubted him anyway. He was so sincere with his words, how could she _not_ trust him?

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

The rest of the day went horribly long for me, with the exception of being able to talk to and get to know Taranee in History II. Turns out we had a lot in common, and we became fast friends. She even showed me the detention room, which also doubled as the school library. We said our goodbyes and I entered the library with dread, expecting to see Irma, Cornelia, or Hay Lin.

But, it was empty.

"I waaant you to want me.." Well, almost empty.

I almost jumped out of my skin, some other guy had been there all along. He had earphones on, the huge ones, so he didn't hear me come in. He sat on the counter at the entrance, sorting CDs, and singing horribly off-key.

"I neeeed you to need me," I tried to act unfazed, by finding a table and unpacking my stuff.

He continued to sing, murdering the Cheap Trick song in the worst way possible, oblivious to my presence. I took out my chemistry book and earnestly tried to start studying, but my straight face was starting to falter.

"I'm beeeegging you to beg me," He sung again, this time in a ridiculous deep voice, still in a singing zone.. I couldn't contain my self then, I let out a giggle.

"Shine up the old brown – oh shiii..." Finally, he saw me, and impressively reversed his singing into profanity, yanking his headphones off.

"Uh.." He started. "Sorry, its uh.."

"Cheap Trick." I finished, reaching in my book-bag for a pencil. "I understand."

"Yeah," He finished, a little dumbfounded. "Yeah it is." I have to admit, he was _kinda_ cute. He had long brown hair, slightly curly, and his body was well-built, he had an outstanding posture. His singing voice wasn't _that _bad. And, he made me laugh. That's a good start, right?

I decided to keep the conversation going, I thought he'd have a breakdown if I didn't, since he just stared at me nervously."You can't really hum to Cheap Trick."

"Nah, once you start you're kinda obligated to.. to belt it out." He finished, swallowing. Okay, so he was just as embarrassed as I was. Deciding not to push the topic further, I just nodded and smiled. After turning through a few pages, he decided to break the awkward silence.

"I'm Matt," He piped up, sounding more confident. I think I just caught him off guard before. "You're from Chemistry, right?"

"Yeah!" I answered, a little to happily, (I just realized that someone had noticed me – again, for the second time that day. How could I not be happy?) "Yeah, I'm Will."

He smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"So uh," I guess now I was at a loss for words. "Where is everybody?" Matt only looked at me confused.

"Detention," I clarified. "I know I'm not the only wrong-doer in this school."

Then a cocky smirk appeared on his face."You – You came early for detention?" He asked, with a hint of smartypants-ness.

"Oh, uhm. Yeah. I'd hate to miss a moment of..." I tried to trail off, but Matt hung on to my every word. "Being... detained." I ground out.

His smile grew wider at my confession. I'll admit, he had a cute smile too. I smiled back, but it faded as I spied Caleb through the library window. He was talking to some girl with Blunk by his side, reaching and unzipping her jacket while surely saying some ultimate pick-up line. I scuffed in disgust. Matt noticed I was staring, and his eyebrow shot up.

"Huh, wow. Thats not usually the reaction he gets from girls, its generally more like a – 'uhhh'" He moaned in a funny voice, trying to imitate the girls that Calebs been with. "'Mmmm.' 'Ahhhhh..-"

"Okay I get it," I laughed. He was a funny guy, I liked that. "Jerk isn't really my type."

"Yeah, you're right, he can have his jerk moments."

"Oh? I thought he was like you guy's god or something." I inferred. Most of the guys treated Caleb like a god among men, praising him and asking him for guidance.

"Close – he's my older brother." He shrugged, closing his laptop and putting into his bag.

"Oh! _You're_ the other Tucker?" I've heard about him, but I always figured that he was a lower class men or just a myth.

"What is that? Is that like the loser Tucker?"

"No – no, that's not what I meant, you just don't look -"

"Hot? Buff? Or capable of inciting an all girl smack-down?" He finished packing and stood up. "Nah, you're right. Its cool – I'll let you in on a secret though..." He put his earphones on with a small smile. "My mom says I'm special on the inside."

At that point, I was at a loss of words, so I just grabbed the nearest plausible answer floating in my mind. "Uhm.. Good for you!" _Darn it!_ I didn't want to sound mean.

He must of found it amusing instead of insulting, though, since he only nodded and waved me goodbye.

A bald man came in soon after, signaling the start of detention. (Sorry for being blunt – it was the only feature I noticed about the guy.) I went back to my Chemistry book, determined to get my work done. However, my mind had other ideas (no pun intended) and I found myself daydreaming.

I was pulled out of my reverie when the door exploded open, and in stormed Irma. She slammed her bag on to the table next to mine and plopped into her chair, all with determinedly angry face. Mr. Himerish raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Irma glared his way anyway.

"You know you deserve to be here, Irma. We have went over this before." He said, not looking up from his papers. "So what happened this time?"

That gave me the impression that Irma has been to detention before, or at least enough times to get chummy with the teach.

"Nothing worth explaining, Mr. Himerish... " Irma huffed. "Lets just say I had an eventful game of volleyball."

"Hmph." He chuckled. "Well – get to work. Don't waste away an hour doing nothing."

Minutes and minutes passed, and soon the library was filled with the main culprits from PE. Each had their own table, and each were having a stare-off with one another. Ridiculous.

Mr. Himerish gathered his things and stood up. "I have to go do something. I'll be right back, please, don't make a scene." His eyes skipped over each one of the girls with a warning tone.

As soon as his shiny head disappeared behind the corner, Cornelia did an about-face and faced us. Well, them, I don't think she knows I exist.

"So I talked to Caleb," She announced. Irma and Hay Lin dropped what they were doing and weighed in.

"He's sweet." She swung her scarf around nonchantly, with a sweet grin, obviously proud of what she was about to say. "He felt bad for you. He said that you were jealous, because..." Taking a airy breath of air, she continued to recite Caleb's promises. "We share something special. Something we didn't have to label because -"

"Because its our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are?" Irma interrupted.

"And it hurts me to hear you question it? Because -" Hay Lin picked up.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL FOR ME?" They all shrieked, as the realization sunk in that they'd be duped.

"Damn! He said the same to thing to all of us!" Cornelia lamented, hurt evident in her voice even though she tried to remain angry.

Irma shook her head. "Figures, he makes up with us, then he hooks up with us, then he -"

"You guys hooked up?" Hay Lin asked, with a startled expression.

"Caleb and I share something special."

Cornelia scuffed. "What, that you both been in you're pants?"

"Guys..." Hay Lin started.

"Oh, nice Cornelia, its not like everyone doesn't know that little _cheerleader_ brings it on!"

"Irma! That wasn't-" Hay Lin tried again.

"You two, Caleb and I belong together." Cornelia put her hand in front of Hay Lin in order to hush her. "He _is_ the team captain, and I am the _head_ cheerleader."

Irma narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry, _what_ kind of cheerleader?"

"Oh, like he'd take any of you two seriously!" Hay Lin finally erupted, smacking the table with both hands, getting her sentence in.

"Do not lump me with her!" Irma objected, pointing at Cornelia.

Cornelia frowned. "Oh so you're better then me now!"

_Shut up!_ I thought. It was getting annoying.

"What?" They all said at once, looking at me.

Oh. My. God. I think I said that out loud! Doh! Bad Will! Bad, bad, bad!

"Oh, nothing. Sorry," I quickly apologized, trying to get back to my chemistry homework. Maybe if I just show them that they were the alpha females, they'll leave me alone?.

"Did you have something to say?" Cornelia asked. I looked up again, and they were still glaring at me, each with a different expression. Dang, I thought I was off the hook.

"Uh – huh, no, its not my business."

"What?" Irma, now. It seemed like they wouldn't leave me alone on this, so I fessed up.

Placing my pen down, I prepared my speech, twirling my fingers nervously. (Its a habit, it helps me think.) "Okay, let me guess. Does he always use pet names, like baby, and sweetheart? Yeah, its not out of affection, its so he doesn't switch up your names. And, he's all about an unspoken bond and something special, but never about a relationship. And, the whole arrangement was your idea, so _you_ feel guilty that he cheated."

For once, the library was silent. It was beginning to get awkward, when Cornelia broke the silence.

"Oh my god, you're dating Caleb too!"

"No, I- I just know a guy like him." Oh, the irony. "..Skip."

"She's right," Hay Lin agreed, looking from me to the other girls. "He's always making me feel guilty."

"It seems to me that if a guy treats you like that -"

"You'd break up with him, blah blah blah.." Cornelia interrupted.

If theres one thing I hate more then Mondays and school, its being interrupted.

"No, I didn't say break up." I continued. The cheerleader finally hushed, interested.

"I'd get even." I finished.

"Who are you again?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm -"

"I know! You're that girl that wigged out last year and went to rehab!" Irma accused.

"No, I-"

"Then you got taken away for bulimia."

"No-"

"Fat camp?"

"No, ehm, my name is -"

"No talking," Mr. Himerish ordered as he entered the library. Great timing, I'd say. Maybe if I say it fast...

"My name is -"

"NO talking!" He repeated. Geez, he was on my case faster then a fat kid at a cake buffet. Did I mention my life sucks? By then, both Cornelia and Irma lost interest, the latter shrugging, and resumed their work (which consisted of texting and copying homework from the geek that sat next to them.) Hay Lin nodded to me, before getting to her work as well.

Detention after that was slow and uneventful, but I'll do you guys a favor and fast forward. (No need to thank me!)

It was early in the evening, and I was locked away inside my room doing Calculus. Completely bored out of my mind, too.

"Hey hunny!"

My mom hustled in, aiming for my closet. Before I could even peep a protest, she started explaining her reason for stealing my sweater.

"I'm in a hurry. I have a big date tonight."

"Drummer?" I guessed. It was our thing, I'd guess what her new beau's job is. I usually get it right.

"Nope, doctor," She said proudly. I raised an eyebrow – that sounded pretty..._good. _"Well... veterinarian... technically."

Too good to be _true_, is what I meant. "So, a dog-nurse?"

"Ha ha," My mom laughed, although sarcastically. She blew me a kiss and left. Well, almost left, before she exited she turned and said. "Oh yeah, you have a friend at the door."

"What?" I asked automatically. Is that some kind of joke? I don't have any friends!

I nearly flew downstairs, just catching my mom driving off in the dog-nurses jeep, leaving the door open. A face popped in the door-frame.

Hay Lin smiled and waved. "Hey – Will, right?"

"Yeah," I gaped. "Will." This was like some corny movie – the unpopular kid gets a visit from the popular kid? Yeah right!

But it got more ridiculous, for only a few minutes later did the doorbell ring again. It was Irma this time.

"I wanna bring down you-know-who," She stated, before letting herself in.

"Uhm, okay... I'll just get some refreshmen-" The bell rung again.

"Usually I don't condone the slaughter of animals, but in Caleb's case, I'll make an exception." Cornelia explained, closing her mirror that she was inspecting herself in.

"Guys," I started, following Cornelia into the living room. "I don't even know him."

"So," Irma said. "You don't know anyone. You're like the Swiss, you're neutered."

"Uh, its neutral?" Cornelia corrected, with a smug look. Irma glared and stuck out her tongue.

"Will, you brought us here." Hay Lin countered. "If the three of us tried this alone, we'd kill each other. You brought us here – you showed us that we had something in common."

"Exactly," Cornelia agreed. "We all want to kill Caleb Tucker."

"Wow." I mouthed. This was _big. _What did I go and get myself into? Well... there's no backing out now. "Okay."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Poor Will! RnR if you like :D will update asap, and that goes for my Midnight story too, if you read it. Ta-ta! ~Bear


	5. Shame, Shame

Sorry for the late update ._. Mom took the computer, and I can't update my stories from my phone. But, here it is!

And sorry about the crudeness in this chap, but thats how the movie went o.o lol

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

School became a whole new ballgame after that night. I knew I wasn't going to be a loner for the day, but I didn't know exactly how that would play out. Classes went startlingly fast, and went way more event-less then I expected – till Lunch. As soon as I exited Government (One of my less favorite classes, I should mention – no seriously I hate it!) I noticed a note on my locker.

_Come to the Learning Center _

_Hay Lin_

"Looks like someone has an important date," Taranee laughed, adjusting her glasses as she stuffed books into her locker.

"I know... lucky me, right?" I retorted, ripping the note of my locker.

The place was definitely hard to find, it was tucked pretty far in the front building. Just when I figured I was more lost then a old lady at a crosswalk, I spotted the door that read Learning Center. (Talk about lucky, right?)

There were a few computers, along with students, a ton of books and a wide window that overlooked the lobby. It was as quiet as the library, and it was actually quite peaceful... for a while.

"Hey Will," Hay Lin greeted. I waved and was going to ask why we were here, when the doors swung open, and graced us with the sight of Irma and Cornelia.

"Learning Center? Who knew this was here?" Irma asked, inspecting the inside of the place.

"Its a school, Irma, how could it _not_ be here?" Cornelia rolled her eyes and grabbed Irma's hand before as she distractedly wandered off, while Hay Lin looked out the window.

"Look at him! Strutting his stuff like he owns the place!" She lamented, folding her arms. We all looked out the window to see Caleb surrounded by a pack of boys, laughing, fist bumping, and having a generally good time.

"Well... he does." Irma shrugged.

"For now." Hay Lin added, with a smile. "This way."

She lead us past a few doors, until we reached a room that seemed like a giant janitors room. There were papers, printers, and general office materials everywhere. There were also TVs and computers, so it must have been used often. Maybe this is where they do the Student Council meetings?

"Don't touch anything," She warned.

"Wow." Irma mouthed. She nudged me in the stomach with her elbow to point at the staggering dust that had accumulated on top of a printer.

"You spend way too much time in afterschool programs." Cornelia commented.

Hay Lin went to turn on a projector while we almost automatically gravitated to a seat. "Thank you." She answered sweetly. "Irma, can you get the lights?"

Seeing her confused face, Hay Lin went on. "Its the remote... labeled _light_?"

The room dimmed down, and the projector shot out a picture of Caleb, shirtless, with his trademark smile. Did it suddenly get hotter in here or was that just me?

"Will," Hay Lin said, gesturing to the display. "Do your thing."

"My thing?" I asked, confused. What did they want me to do? Lecture them or something? "Right... my thing."

I stood up nervously, switching my looks from them to the projected picture. "What... is it … that.. (I was literally making it up as I went) .. attracted you to -"

"Hey! I like where shes going with this." Hay Lin piped up. "We need to define Caleb. He's like a statue, wrapped in a painting, in a frame made of muscles!"

Cornelia nodded and Irma raised her eyebrow. I sat back down, both relieved and confused that I didn't have to be the teacher anymore.

"But what makes him tick?" Hay Lin continued. "That charm? The smile? His perfect tan? What is it girls? Dig deep!"

"Its everything," Irma answered. All eyes fell on her as she continued her point. "Its his eyes, his lips..."

Hay Lin moved to the laptop and started to list his features as Irma listed them. It showed up on the projector too.

"...His chest, the way that when he holds you, his whole body kind of tightens and -"

"Uh? We all know what happens when boys get happy!" Cornelia interrupted.

"NOT what I meant!"

"Guys, save it for Caleb!" Hay Lin warned the warring ladies. "We all agree he's hot, but what do we do?"

"Well, in cheer, we usually tear down the other team by undermining their confidence. Make them feel lame." Cornelia listed.

"I don't think this is a time for 'U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi'?" Irma retorted.

Cornelia emitted an angry scuff. "_Shut_ up!"

Geez, those two go at it like an Italian married couple. I stifled a laugh and continued to watch the situation unfurl.

"Well , I hate to admit this.. Cornelia has a point." Hay Lin noted. She looked at me. Uh oh, I better say something.

"Right," I added. "And since Caleb's game is that he always has a date... to get even with a guy like that, you'd have to make him... un-datable."

A wide set grin appeared on Hay Lin's face. "U-n-d-a-t-a-b-l-e," She typed into the computer. The words appeared in big red letters across his face, before his picture blew up and fell into little animated pieces. "The systematic destruction of all that is Caleb Tucker."

"And girls?" Cornelia had a devious smile. "I have an idea."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

And so thats how she ended up in the middle of the forest, with a french man and a half-naked Caleb. Of course, Caleb would have never agreed to go topless in the middle of nowhere with a stranger and his girlfriend and a ton of cameras, but who could say no to Cornelia?

"I should've said no," Caleb muttered, shivering. You'd think the forest would be warm, right?

"Oh, psh! I'm telling you babe," Cornelia cooed, fixing his hair slightly. "I can make your looks work for you. Right Raphael?"

The french man looked up from his camera, and nodded vigorously. He was happy someone took the job, since no-one had wanted to sign up for it.

"You know, Raphael knows my mom. And he shoots for Vogue, L, GQ..." She stepped away from Caleb, giving him a once-over, before backing up so the shoot could begin. "And of course he did all my yearbook photos since middle school – on recycled paper." She finished, with a big smile.

"Okay Caleb," Raphael started. "The trick is just to relax, and behave naturally, yeah?"

Caleb exhaled with relief and relaxed, having been nervous about the whole situation. It was hard to understand his English, seriously what country is he from?

"Now pout for me Caleb, POUT!" Raphael yelled suddenly, flicking his camera into action. Caleb jumped and tried his best to pout. Cornelia erupted in giggles.

"What?" Caleb asked, feeling hurt. "Did I look funny?" The camera went off again while he asked, causing him to flinch and blink his eyes weirdly.

"No, I just … thought of something funny that happened earlier. You're doing great babe!

"Uh -" Caleb started.

"No more pouting! Angry face! Make me hate you! Hate me!"

"But I -"

"Nice nice, now hold your arms up! You're a big tree! A big angry tree!"

Cornelia almost felt bad for Caleb, as she watched him wave his arms stupidly with just about the awkwardest face she'd ever seen on a male, but the feeling went away.

"Yeah.. that's good." She assured.

She lied. That was the worst thing she'd ever seen. She contained a smile as Raphael barked out faces and poses while Caleb desperately tried to listen. It was just ridiculous. But ridiculousness was just what she needed for this plan to work. But seriously, if anything, those pictures should go on National Geographic, not Vogue!

She smiled again, giving Caleb a thumbs up when he looked helplessly at her. This will teach him not to cheat!

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

The next day we all gathered at the movies, eager to see our plan develop. I wasn't to clear on the plan, but I think I wasn't the only one.

"So what are we doing again?" Irma asked.

We had just arrived to the movie theater, and after patiently waiting in the Snacks line without any real conversation, Irma had asked what we were all thinking.

"You'll see," Cornelia simply answered, looking upwards at the menu. She had put her hair in a ponytail, and it definitely complimented her face. It made me wonder why Caleb would cheat anyway – they were all so beautiful. I suddenly felt alone. They _were _beautiful, but what about me? I probably looked weird amongst these girls – three hotties and a weirdo.

I smiled in spite of myself, and Cornelia caught my eye. She raised an understanding eyebrow, nodding her head towards the entrance, where Caleb was entering with some blonde arm-candy.

"Its him! Hide!" Irma whispered, and both she and Hay Lin ducked under the counter. The cashier at the snacks booth scratched his head.

"Uhm... ladies? Are you going to order?"

"Yes, I'll have a..." Cornelia started, leaning over the counter. "Oh, do you have Diet Coke?"

"Uh, hello? Don't you see him? He's gonna see us and -"

"_He_ is too wrapped up in his date to even see us." She countered, then continued her order. "And a SuperDoubleLarge popcorn!"

It was true, Caleb hadn't looked up once since we walked in. That might have been because his date wore a low cut shirt. (Yeah, the kind that shows _all_ the goods when you bend over.) Anyway, his eyes were busy for the moment. After getting our popcorn – Irma immediately dug in – we trailed him until he reached the theater. The movie was Attack Of The Unknown, a zombie flick. We all collectively rolled our eyes, but entered anyway. Caleb and his current beau sat rather close to the front, while Cornelia lead us to the very top.

"We'll want a good view for this," She promised.

"As long as I can hold the popcorn," Irma mumbled.

As we sat down, the movie theater quieted. We could hear bits and pieces of Caleb's conversation.

"I mean, what are humans here for, if not to make horses out of clay?"

The blonde smiled coyly and sipped from his drink. "I'm so glad you feel that way," She answered, sounding relieved.

The lights dimmed down and I pulled my attention away from them to glance at the screen. What I saw almost made me choke on my popcorn.

"Will? You okay?" Irma asked, stuffing another handful in her mouth.

I could only point at the screen. Just then, Cornelia smiled as both Irma and Hay Lin's mouths dropped open.

On the screen, was a giant picture of a shirtless Caleb. He looked funny, like he was trying to pout, or something. But what was eye-catching was the words that read in bright yellow: _Just another cute face?_

Cornelia innocently sipped on her Diet Coke.

"Hey, thats you!" The date proclaimed to a nervous Caleb.

"Uh, uh yeah I model. Part-time."

"Really? I didn't know that."

The screen faded and came back with another picture of yours truly, this time with an angry (or at least I thought – it really looked weird) face of Calebs. The letters were bigger this time, reading :_ Or the face of GENITAL HERPES?_

The theater chorused shouts of "Eww" and "Omg!'s".Irma finally stopped munching at this and laughed out loud. "Brilliant, Cornelia. Just brilliant."

"_What_? Oh, I, I don't have that." Caleb started to explain. I didn't need to see her face to tell that she was disgusted.

It faded out again. When it came back, Caleb had his hands raised over his head with a wide smile. The letters were _huge,_ and read: _THERE'S __NOTHING_ _CUTE ABOUT HERPES._

Right under his picture, were words stood out more then anything:_ I know I have it!_

The theater exploded in cahoots. Caleb's date had been taking a sip of his drink, but she pulled off of it so fast that even we could hear the _pop_ of her lips coming off. She shot up, holding her hand over her mouth.

"I got to go! That's just – ew ew ew!" She wailed as she edged past his seat, before fleeing out of the theater.

We all tried to contain our laughter, but it was starting to be hopeless.

"Hey!" He shouted to everyone in the theater, after someone pointed out he was the guy. "This is not real! I only model a guy with herpes!"

"Yeah right!" Someone shouted. Everyone laughed and jeered. Irma threw a handful of popcorn at him, starting a shower of popcorn and condiments flying upon his head. He sighed angrily and stalked out of the theater, obviously seething as someone yelled "Went to a free clinic, Tuck?"

We high-fived and congratulated each other. It was a mission well done, right?

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm staying for the movie." Irma suggested. Hay Lin agreed, and eventually we all did. Even the really scary scenes couldn't remove the smiles from our faces. We were on top of the world.

But, we forgot rule number one in warfare. _Never _underestimate the enemy.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

There might be a few mistakes, I had to rush writing it T-T. But RNR! the next chapter will be a doozy. Will and girls finds out what a challenge Caleb Tucker can really be! Stay Tuned!


	6. To Destroy A Man

Hi! lol

Its been awhile :l so I wrote a somewhat long chapter. I hope you enjoy! RxR?

* * *

Fate had a weird way of letting you think you've won, when in fact the game has just begun. I didn't realize that Caleb would be a formidable opponent, and I didn't think he knew either. The week had started out so hopeful, too.

So, remember how I had said to never underestimate the enemy? I was right. When you've been the hottest thing since peanut butter and jelly, you can't let a simple rumor crush your status. And for Caleb, there was all but a even more simpler remedy: If you can't beat them, _join_ them.

Which brings us to why the school had gathered for an assembly Monday morning. For none other then Teen Safety Awards, a assembly every high school has once a year (I've been through about twenty already) about 'sexual' and mental health. Mostly sexual though. I find that I always end up sitting next to the biggest perverts. Last year, I had to suffer through sitting next to a boy who giggled feverishly every time he heard the word "vagina." Luckily, this year I sat next to Taranee. I hadn't seen her at first, but she called me over. It felt good to have a friend, better yet, someone who knew my name!

Principal Knickerbocker spoke first, urging the student body to stay mature.

"Our first speaker will be Caleb Tucker." Yells and boos. Funny how the school can turn tail on their God once he shows a flaw, right? "Quiet. If I hear another jeer, I'll detain _each_ and _every_ one of you. And yes, I'll start with you, Eriah." The crowd seemed to quiet then.

It was hard to contain my smile as Caleb timidly emerged onto the stage. The principal handed him a award, which I thought to be weird. It was awfully brave of him to do this, I had thought. At first.

"Uh, hey." He started. It was so quiet, you could hear the asthma kid breathing in the way back row. "I know you're all surprised to see me here. But I'm actually here not only to address the rumors, but a important problem that's rapidly growing in our age group."

"Heeeeerpes boooooooooooy!" Someone yelled out.

"Eriah! That's detention for the next five weeks!" Ms. Knickerbocker spat into her own mic. The crowd laughed and ooo'ed, before returning their attention to Caleb.

"Ha. Funny. I'm sure you all heard about the rumors." He started. Chuckles and murmurs from the crowd. This should be good, right? Its not like .. they'll start liking him again or anything.

"I don't personally suffer from an STD. I only model for a guy with one. But in real life, about 1 in 5 adults do." He spoke, looking as sincere as possible. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to defer rumors. What is this? A health class lesson? Surely he doesn't think that that will make him popular again. I hope this doesn't make him popular again.

"Modeling a teen with herpes is a bold choice.. a very bold choice. I knew I'd be made fun of for this – but I was willing to do it." He flashed his gorgeous smile again. Oh, I mean mediocre smile. Ugh! He was _such_ a liar.

"And, I don't know about you guys, but I am proud to give my voice to the silent!"

He had hardly finished the sentence before the auditorium blew up with screams and whistles. Even Taranee clapped, if she knew, only if she knew! Caleb was such a manipulating, lying, chump! Well, we kind of forced him to do that, but still! He outsmarted us!

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah! That's the Tuck Man!" Eriah screamed.

So he was back on the throne. Just that fast, he faltered and still came out on top.

"That's right baby!" Caleb declared.

I glanced back and found Irma sitting amongst the students giving standing ovations. She was clutching her seat's armchairs tight enough to snap them off.

"I can't believe this," I saw her mouth to a girl sitting next to her.

"You should be happy! You're boyfriend is such a sweetheart!" The girl squealed as she clapped loudly.

I'm surprised that girl even survived, I was sure I saw the look of ice cold murder in Irma's blue eyes. I looked away to avoid witnessing bloodshed just to see Caleb jumping into the seats and crowd surfed into the loving hands of his high school brothers. I think I heard the high pitched frustrated shriek of Cornelia somewhere in the auditorium.

I'll admit it. We lost.

That was a turning point in our strategy. It was only supposed to be a get-back plan, but Caleb had unknowingly started a war. Hell hath no fury like these women scorned (Trust me. I've seen it firsthand.)

Any-who, we all found ourselves at my house, once again, steaming mad and ready to choke any good looking man that came across our way. Well, their way. I was just confused.

"It should've worked." I said, still dumbfounded. "Are we missing something?"

"I am," Cornelia muttered, throwing her purse on the coffee table. "My social life?" She plopped down on the couch. Hay Lin and Irma hung out at the kitchen counter, with Hay Lin going away at her laptop and Irma was eating the rest of our chocolates we'd put out for the holidays. Didn't really matter, no one ever really comes over and takes them anyway. I made a quick run the fridge and returned with several Diet Cokes. It was gonna take while for another idea, we'll need the refreshments.

"Heeeey," My mom greeted, just entering with a grocery bag. Uh oh! Usually when people meet my mom for the first time, its always the last time. I just hope they didn't run for the hills after this.

"Hey, Ms. Vandom," Irma answered, boredly going at another Snickers bar..

"What are you girls up to?" She asked, placing the bag on the counter. She gave me a surprised look that seemed to say: 'wow – you have friends?'

"Destroying a man." Hay Lin answered, typing away at her laptop. Seriously, I've yet to see her without a keyboard.

"Oh." My mom raised an entertained eyebrow. "Who do I make my check out too?"

"Don't bother. He's totally indestructible." Whined Cornelia as Hay Lin showed my mom a picture of Caleb. "We give him herpes, they give him an award."

Mom then gave me the look. You know, the _look_. The I-Know-You-Didn't one?

"Fake herpes, mom!" I corrected, before she screwed my head off. "It was a whole … reputation thing... long story." I laughed nervously.

She relaxed (thank god) and nodded slowly. "Sure.. the whole fake herpes reputation.. thing." She scratched her head. Maybe I had the whole thing wrong – after meeting them, perhaps it'll be my mom running for the hills.

"You know, I can put the groceries up, and stuff -" I offered.

"I get it," She smiled warmly. She snatched a Diet Coke. "Alright. Play nice, girls." She warned lightly, before exciting. There was an awkward silence after that. I could feel my face getting redder by the moment, I _just_ knew someone was gonna say my mom was a total weirdo.

"Okay. You're mom is _soooo_ hot."

"Irma!" Hay Lin laughed. Cornelia chuckled too.

"Just saying," Irma shrugged, taking a sip from her Diet Coke. "I wish my mom was like that."

"She does yoga-lotties." I contributed. "Hay Lin, what are you always typing on there?"

"Oh, lists, same as everyone. I have my to do lists, my goals list, my contingency lists.." She stopped to take a breath. "My observations, and my notations, which, of course, are very different because observations require a topic sentence and notations do not. Normal stuff."

"Right. Normal. _Totally._" Cornelia mocked in Hay Lin's voice. I noticed that she was now sitting on the floor and going through her purse. She pulled out a bottle of pills, which I assumed to be diet pills. Perhaps thats the secret to beauty? I'll never know.

"Well, at least I'm not _medicated._" Hay Lin retorted, somehow knowing what Cornelia was doing despite being glued the computer. How does she do that?

Irma smirked. Her facial expressions just instigates for her.

Cornelia gave Hay Lin her meanest look. "Excuse me, _this_ is a all natural beauty supplement."

Irma scuffed. "What are you taking?" She said rather mothering-y, walking over to her. Cornelia reluctantly handed her the bottle. Irma took one glance at it and gasped. "Cornelia – Estrogen? They make this from horse pee!"

"And they torture innocent animals for it." Hay Lin added.

"Peeing, isn't torture. Menopause is." Cornelia said matter-of-factually. "I take them from my mom. Guys take steroids to get pecs.. I just wanna go up a cup size."

"I don't think it works like that." I informed. "It stops your natural hormone production."

Irma nodded. "Yeah, and when you run out, you're gonna grow a mustache and a penis."

"Are you _serious_?" Cornelia exclaimed, tossing the pill away in disgust. Irma stuck out her tongue and went back to counter somewhat victorious.

"Come on, girls. We need to get back to Caleb." Hay Lin reminded.

"What we need," Irma strode back to the table. "is one major hit that'll crush his whole macho thing, you know? He needs to know what it feels like to be _us._"

"Right..." I agreed. I spied the Estrogen pill case still in Irma's hand. To feel like us, huh? What better then to just give him the pure essence of women?

"And whats more terrifying to a man..." I stated, gesturing towards the bottle. "Then not being manly?"

The idea dawned immediately on them, as evident with the evil smiles on their faces. Destroying Caleb Part Two, begins.

* * *

"Oh... I can't watch. Is she done yet?"

"I don't know."

"Well geez. She needs to hurry up!"

"Look! She's doing it now."

It might have seemed out of place for two girls to be watching basketball practice from a far corner of the bleachers, but that's where Irma and I found ourselves. Its was the first part to our plan, of course. We were being watch-birds for Hay Lin, as she was the one chosen (against her will, of course) to execute the plan. Hay Lin made her entrance as the boys were doing situps and push ups, and so far was undetected. She walked confidently up to the water table and scanned the table for Caleb's Bulk Up powder that Cornelia told us about. I felt bad for her, having to dig thorugh Caleb's stinky man clothes to find it. But she found it after a while of digging. She quickly twisted off the top and emptied a water bottle of powdered Estrogen into the vitamin powder. She closed it and gave it one good shake, good, now all she had to do was get out of there!

But the coach had called the break already. Caleb was coming right her way.

"Hay Lin! He's right behind you!" Irma whispered-screeched. (You know, when someone whispers really loudly? I know it sounds impossible, but trust me Irma did it.)

Hay Lin quickly wrapped things up by the time he arrived, stuffing the incriminating water bottle back in her purse and putting the Bulk Up back.

Caleb jogged up to her side and started to refill his jug of water. "Sup, babe?" He panted, out of breath.

"Oh, hey." Hay Lin said sweetly, still stuffing evidence in her bag.

"How are things?" He went around her without even the littlest of suspicion, opening his Bulk Up and pouring it into his container. Must be Hay Lin's innocent face. Hell, even I wouldn't have known that she poisoned my drink with womanly hormones.

"Gooood." Hay Lin glanced at us, and winked .

"What's she doing?" Irma asked. The suspension looked like it was about to kill her.

I shrugged. I had a feeling that she knew_ exactly_ what she was doing, though.

Caleb poured the muscle mix into his water and shook it up. Hay Lin watched on with a faux-interest.

"Oh," Hay Lin quizzed. "Are you trying to bulk up?" She pointed towards the big can of Bulk Up.

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, Coach has me drink it twice a day." He bragged, flexing his muscles. I think Irma and I both rolled our eyes at the same time. "You like?"

"Uh... Actually, I think you're losing tone."

Caleb gave her a utterly disbelieving look. I think she hit him hard with that one, but what was she getting at? Caleb gave himself a once over. "Me? Losing tone?"

"I mean, the slim look works for some guys..."

"Maybe I should double up doses." Caleb said, slightly disturbed.

"That's the spirit," Hay Lin added, with a chipper smile. I have to admit, that was straight awesome. "Bye!"

"See ya.." Caleb waved apathetically. Once she was out of sight, he piled scoop after scoop into his water. That'll do, Caleb. That'll do.

Irma and I exchanged proud glances and fist bumped. The first part of the mission was complete.

The second part would require our patience, but it would be well worth it. We figured by the time the effects took place, it would fall perfectly on the Varsity's first game of the season – easily the most important game of the school year. Caleb might have pulled on over on us the last time, but there was _no_ way he'd know what's going to happen to him next.

And, there was no way I'd know what would happen to me next, either.

* * *

Gosh that took forever to write, lol. Sorry for the wait D: Don't worry, Taranee will be added into the group pretty soon :l its just hard because the movie originally had four girls, not five. I tried to keep everyone in character, but please tell me if you felt someone was OC. And to clear up the pairings, it'll be just like the movie. I won't spoil it, but if you seen it you know how it goes. Review if you like? Until next time, toodles! ~ Bear


End file.
